Each year incidents occur in and around vehicles, such as accidents and traffic stops, that could be advantageously recorded for later viewing and analyzation. In addition, when a vehicle is broken into, it would be a great benefit to law enforcement personnel to have a video recording of the perpetrator breaking into the vehicle and stealing items from within the passenger compartment. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a video recording system for recording events in and around a vehicle. Because it could be undesirable to have the video recording system on continuously, it would be a further benefit to have such a video recording system that could be a manually activated when desired by a user within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Because the vehicle must often be left unattended, it would be further desirable to have such a video recording system that included an activation mechanism in a connection with an alarm output relay of an existing car alarm that would activate the recording system whenever the vehicle alarm system went off. Because one camera cannot adequately view all of the areas in and around the vehicle, it would also be an advantage to have such a video recording system that included multiple cameras.